Fast Forward to the End
by Vehyn Fyre
Summary: Chapter 3: Finally, Naru comes to terms with the spiral his life has taken. But can he accept it? Naru-centric. NaruMai. Song-fic
1. Army of Angels

**Fast Forward to the End**

**Chapter Summary:** The first case after Naru returns from England and things take a turn for the worst. Is Gene really Mai's Guardian Angel? Or will she be lost forever?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt or Army of Angels by Kerli. Please Enjoy! Review!

**A/N:** I suggest listening to the song as you read. It makes more sense. :D Mai centric chapter. Written randomly, and may continue if you like it! Also: It is a rather spaced chapter as it is supposed to mess with the senses and be relatively confusing... On with the chapter.

**Chapter 1: Army of Angels**

**Mai POV**

Things weren't supposed to be like this... It was supposed to be a simple case! We were just sitting in base when it attacked, knocking Naru into a wall before it grabbed me. I remember moving, but it was dark, like my body knew where I was going, but I was blindfolded. Is this what it felt like for Gene?

To know that you were going to die? Because that's what I felt like. No one knew where I was going... No one was there... I knew...

_I've been watching you silently  
>Blind-fold come in you violently<br>Feels like you've fallen and there's  
>No one out there, no one out there<em>

My head was fogy... Was I sleeping again? Was I in my dream plane?

If so, where was Gene? I don't know where I'm going, I'm wondering through the darkness but I'm not walking. It's like I'm falling... Falling forever without anyone to catch me. Naru? Will you save me this time? Do you even care?

'_Is it me you love... Or my brother?' _The memory brought tears to my eyes. Did he even notice I was missing?

My mind is hazy but my body... Somehow I know that my physical body is moving... It's somewhere cold. Like I'm sleep walking...

_Sleep walk wandering endlessly  
>Hands tied keep in your perfectly safe<br>No searching nor questioning, follow me_

It's then that I realise... I don't care who... Just please... Someone find me! The darkness is never ending. My body is weightless as I fall through the plane of the spirit world... I couldn't move, I didn't want to move... I was safe like this. If I didn't try anything, I'd be safe. Like all the times Naru called me stupid or careless, I'd always tried something. So maybe if I leave things to fate... Someone would find me. Save me. Without question, they'd follow me and save me... But who? I didn't know the answer...

Images flashed through my head... I saw Naru, running through the halls of the mansion we had been investigating, his flashlights beam shining on the eerie paintings in the hallways, the eyes of each portrait following him as he passed. He slammed his shoulder into the door to the roof, causing the usually locked door to burst open. Casting a curious yet quick glance at the now broken door and looked forward before his body went rigid. Following his gaze, I gasped. I now knew why I thought my body was cold..

My body had moved, in a possessed sleep walk, to the roof and was teetering close to the edge, dull brown eyes staring back at Naru through the rain.

_An army of angels will take you away  
>An army of angels prepare to invade, don't be afraid<br>Your life starts today_

"Mai!" He called, reaching out as he took a step forward, only for my body to take one back. "Mai! You have to come back! You have to fight this!"

I stared at him, my emotions for him flaring and making the pain in my chest grow. He didn't care about me. He just didn't want to do the paper work. He always did say I was annoying...

'_Mai...' _

I felt myself stop falling and I landed on something soft. The dark, invisible ground under my feet shifted so that I was transparent in my place next to Naru. His shoulders lifted as the voice called my name again and he turned to face me.

"Mai?" I looked at him as a forlorn expression too over his face and he looked between my body and my spirit. "Why? Why aren't you in your body?"

His accusing tone made me flinch and step back, the pain only growing.

"I don't know... I don't know... Just make it stop!" I yelled, clutching my chest as I turned away, tears falling from my eyes without regard.

'_Mai... It's alright.' _

That voice... I knew that voice. "Gene?"

Naru glared at the mention of his brother, having been so confident that after the funeral his brothers soul had been put to rest... for good.

'_Yes Mai. I'm sorry, but it's up to you.' _

"Gene! What are you doing here?" Naru asked, yelling over the thunder that boomed.

'_I am her guardian Naru. Her spirit guide... If you can't do your job, she'll be taken away...'_

_Earthquakes ending you quietly  
>Wake up turning you painlessly<br>When your broken down hopelessly follow me_

"My job? What are you talking about?" Naru questioned his brother as he manifested beside my spirit. Only Gene didn't _feel _like Gene. It felt malevolent. An uncharacteristic grin spread across 'Gene's' face before the ground started shaking.

"No!" I yelled, rushing to Naru and pushing him to the ground just as a streak of dark light, similar to Lin's shiki, flew threw me. I screamed...

It felt like someone had torn all my muscles and mended them in a second. Crumbling to the ground, I felt like I was falling again, only this time, instead of calm, soft darkness, it felt like I was being dragged into a bottomless pit. Naru was at my side instantly, trying to grab me.

Calling out to me as my vision started shifting to darkness.

The demon had me. I was being taken away from Naru. The demon had been taken from its lover so it was doing the same to me...

But suddenly, just before I lost all thought, my pain turned to hate. But not for Naru... For the demon that was trying to take me away. I wasn't scared of death, but I wouldn't let this be my end. I wouldn't die because of a demon and I wouldn't let myself go until Naru knew how I felt.

How I really felt... The rest of my life... Begins now...

It starts... with Naru...

_An army of angels will take you away  
>An army of angels prepare to invade, don't be afraid<br>Your life starts today_

There was a bright flash in the darkness and I suddenly felt solid again. The rain ran over my skin as I collapsed to the ground, the pebbles on the roof grazing the skin of my knees. I heard an inhuman scream and I was suddenly flying off the roof with something holding me by my throat.

I twisted in the air to see Naru running after me, cautiously stepping onto the edge of the roof. Just because it was flat, didn't mean that it was safe.

"Let her go." He said, an edge in his voice that I never heard before.

'_Very well then. As you wish...' _

The demon that had been holding me suddenly let go and I didn't have the strength to scream. Clenching my eyes shut, I said a silent goodbye before my arm was jerked upward and a whimper left my lips.

"Monk! Now!"

I blinked the rain out of my eyes and looked up to see Naru hold onto me, pulling me up and back onto the roof. In the background I heard Monk chanting but I was too busy looking at Naru, his expression frantic as he finally got me up.

I thought he would move away straight away but instead, he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me into a hug, his head buried in the crook of my neck before he let out a shuddery breath.

"Mai... I'll never let you go again...Not for anything..."

_You live, you love  
>You cry but you're not alone<br>You breathe to die  
>I'm here if you don't believe your eyes<br>When your world starts to change  
>It's real, your fly but not on your own<em>

~X-x-X~

_**Confusing yes? If so, good. That was what I wanted. Haha. I wanted some fluff but this will be a continuous story, each chapter a new song and case. Its also fun to write between my other stories. **_

_**This chapter was written in one day by the way. His song just gave me the perfect inspiration and so here you have it. Review and I'll update soon. **_

_**Wonder what happens in the next chapter? **_


	2. Missing

**Fast forward to the End**

**Chapter summary: **As the cases get more and more dangerous since Naru's return, the team have to learn to cope. But can they learn before it's too late?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt or 'Missing' by Evanescence. Sorry for the every long delay!

**A/N: **This chapter is Masako centric and her attitude to the rest of the SPR team while dealing with a dire situation.

**Chapter 2: **Missing

_Masako P.O.V_

The air was suffocating as I was tugged through ankle deep water. Tears welled in my eyes beneath the blindfold. My bindings dug deep into my wrists, tearing at my flesh.

Was I going to get out of this alive?

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'' look up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

"_Isn't something missing?"_

No one would look for me. Not after the way I snapped.

Not Ayako: The woman that was more of a mother to me than my biological mother could ever be. She always took her mistakes in stride. Just like she took Takigawa's barbs about her looks and age so flippantly, however violent her responses could be.

Not Takigawa: the man who always looked out for me no matter how mean and nasty I was towards him and the others. Why would they care what happened to me?

I felt myself get stopped and pushed to my knees, water soaking my kimono as the smell of rust filled my nostrils.

I couldn't help but gag.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know-_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant…?_

_Am I so insignificant…?_

"_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

"Masako!" My head snapped up, I could have sworn it was Mai calling my name.

Mai…

The bubbly girl that, no matter how cruel I was, she was always looking out for me. Especially during the Urado case. She had blamed herself when I was taken. She risked her life to help me escape when Urado found us… And I just brushed it all off like it meant nothing to me. But it meant everything.

There was no way she'd look for me now.

She wouldn't miss me…

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I died to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

"Lin!"

The voice was followed by a sharp whistle, a familiar whistle. But there wasn't… No. I shook my head. The Cult we'd run into on the case wouldn't be so sloppy as to leave a trail. I would just become another sacrifice.

No one was able to save the other girls. No one would be able to save me.

They wouldn't miss me anyway…

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself, _

_I breath deep and cry out._

"_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

I realised I was sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't want to dye. The sounds of a struggle sounded around me and I feared I would be killed in an attempt to at least make the sacrifice to whatever deity the Cult worshipped. But the pressure on my restraints loosened and my arms dropped, my chest heaving for breath as fear bubbled in my stomach. Was this the end? Were they preparing the final strike?

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you,_

_I'll wake without you there._

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Weight fell on my shoulders, a blanket I realised, and I looked up to see them all, Ayako, Takigawa, Naru, Lin and Mai, all smiling down at me.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I died to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Mai leant down and brushed my tears away, "Its ok, Masako. We missed you."

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I'm so sorry for the wait~**

**Special thanks to:**

_HunnyBunnyChan_

_Oriax Ailaht_

_Krissy2lip_

_Rebecca_

_JayEyedWolf_

_Guest_

_Kagome Pureheart_

_Lucy_

_RosetheWolfgirl_


	3. Breath no More

**Fast forward to the End**

**Chapter summary: **Finally, Naru comes to terms with the spiral his life has taken. But can he accept it?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt or 'Breath no More' by Evanescence.

**A/N: **This chapter is Naru Centric. I say no more.

**Chapter 3: **Breath no More

_Naru's P.O.V_

I did it all for her, I realised. I put up with it all. I couldn't bear to think she was in love with my brother. So I kept my distance. But nothing worked. I couldn't even see my own reflection anymore.

Who was I?

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long._

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side._

_All the little pieces falling, shatter._

When he left us, I broke. My life was ruled by my desire to find him. My other half. But he was gone, and there was nothing we could do. I was broken. It hurt too much to put myself back together.

But then, no matter what… she was always there for me. Always there to help. To shoulder my pain for me despite her own.

It was too hard to breathe…

_Too sharp to put back together._

_Too small to matter,_

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces._

It hurt so much!

_If I try to touch her,_

_And I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe no more._

I couldn't do it. She didn't care for me. I tried to make her hate me, to suffocate my own emotions. To stop the pain! But it didn't work. The pain got worse. She didn't listen. No matter how much I hurt her.

And I felt my spirits lift. I felt hope…

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well._

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._

_Lie to me,_

_Convince me that I've been sick forever._

_And all of this,_

_Will make sense when I get better._

I could finally look in the mirror again. And while it wasn't my reflection smiling back at me, I felt at peace. I was happy to admit, that for once… I was wrong.

"Naru! Your tea is ready!"

It wasn't _him _that she loved.

_But I know the difference,_

_Between myself and my reflection._

_I just can't help but to wonder,_

_Which of us do you love._

_So I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe no..._

I felt my breath stop when she smiled at me.

Warmth bubble in my chest.

I was happy.

_Bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe,_

_I breathe-_

_I breathe no more._

I smiled back at her.

It was time I repaid her for everything she had done for me…

**~X-x-X~**

**So, I actually had this written for a while, but I wasn't sure. I hope you all like it! I love showing the vulnerable side of Naru. I will be writing oneshots of each chapter in length to describe whats happened! Tell me what you think, and a big thank you to my reviewers:**

_Kagome Pureheart_

_RosetheWolfgirl_

_14AmyChan_


End file.
